Cameras and other similar devices typically contain miniature, bi-polar permanent magnets positioned in a preferred magnetic orientation for permitting various functions during operation. The magnets usually include two different-color layers of paint respectively on each end for indicating the north and south poles. During the camera assembly process, the miniature magnets are manually placed in the camera by manipulating tweezer-like devices. The paint distinguishes the two poles so that the operator can insert the magnet into the camera with the correct magnetic orientation.
It is also instructive to note that visual markings such as placing a letter "N" for indicating the north pole or "S" for indicating the south pole are impractical since the magnets are very small and, consequently, any such markings would be difficult to see without the use of expensive visual enhancement equipment.
Although the presently known and utilized method and device are satisfactory for placing the magnets in the camera, they are not without drawbacks. The paint may become discolored and the like during the assembly process, which obviously makes distinguishing the poles difficult. If this occurs, a Gauss meter or compass is required for distinguishing the two poles, as is well known in the art. This, however, is time consuming and, therefore, undesirable.
Consequently, a need exists for a system for readily determining the magnetic orientation of permanent magnets for mass assembly in a predetermined orientation into cameras and other similar electronic or mechanical devices.